Burn all the Mistletoe
by Charlion EM
Summary: 5 times Peter hated getting stuck under the mistletoe, and the one time he didn't mind it.


**Finally got to my computer long enough to post this on here!**

* * *

 **1**

Mistletoe, Peter decided, was the worst thing ever. People hung it up everywhere as a decoration, completely ignoring the fact someone might take the 'kiss under the mistletoe' tradition too seriously. As it was, his friends were the type to take it too seriously and would goad any two people who unsuspectingly walked under one together. And, Peter was starting to seriously doubt it was just his infamous Parker luck which landed him under the stupid plants.

"Kiss her Parker!" Came one shout from Luke. As he blocked his escape from the right.

From his left came a softer voice. "Yes, I believe it is custom, is it not?" Danny's sly smile told Peter all he needed to know about the monk's understanding.

They both appeared to be unaware of the glare Ava was giving him- or maybe they just wanted to see him get decked. With a wink to let Ava know he was up to something, he grabbed her hand and lightly touched his lips to the top of it. "There."

Ava rolled her eyes. "This is such an immature custom."

* * *

 **2**

A few days later he was caught under the blasted plant again. This time with Danny, who looked a little peeved to be on the receiving end. This time it was Luke, MJ and Ava crowding them with taunts.

Not that Peter would _mind_ kissing Danny, but he had his eyes on someone else. Someone who seemed to be avoiding him every chance he got. He had half a mind to push Sam into a snowbank the next time he saw him… but, back to his current predicament.

Danny grinned down at him. "I believe we have established a kiss on the lips is not required." He leaned forward and pressed a feather light kiss to Peter's forehead.

"Uh yea, I guess." Despite himself, Peter couldn't keep the blush from spreading across his face as Danny walked away.

MJ bumped his shoulder with hers. "Oooo, does Petey have a little crush?"

"N-no-" Peter stammered. He _did_ , but not on Danny. "Danny is just… shut up…"

The sly smile he got in return promised trouble in the future. "If you keep getting stuck under the mistletoe, people will start talking."

* * *

 **3**

Later the same week his team was over for dinner at Aunt May's behest. She gushed over each one of them as they opened their gifts, excited to see their reactions.

"Okay, I'm going to finish dinner, why don't you guys help decorate? I haven't had the time." She left them with a box of decorations and disappeared into the kitchen.

They each grabbed some pieces and, under Luke's guidance, transformed the living room and stairs into a winter wonderland.

Sam walked up next to Peter as he surveyed the room. The others were already lounging on the couch, noses in their phones. "Looks good. Huh, who knew Luke has some wicked interior design skills. "

Peter nodded. "Yea.. it's been awhile since I've seen Aunt May this excited for the season. Usually she throws up a wreath and calls it done."

Sam blinked at him. "I figured she'd be all over it."

"Not since… well, anyway, thank you for helping." No way he was talking about Uncle Ben. Peter wanted to move away from Sam without being rude. For once they were getting along. And it made it that much harder to ignore the voice telling him to kiss Sam.

Aunt May saved him from coming up with an excuse to get away from Sam. "Dinner!"

The other three ran into the kitchen, leaving Sam and Peter walking across the room alone. When they reached the doorway, Sam paused with a slight downturn of his lips.

Peter raised an eyebrow. "Not hungry?"

"Ava put mistletoe over the door." He pointed up to the offending decoration. "You go first."

Peter swallowed. Of course Sam wouldn't want to be caught under the mistletoe with him. He couldn't stop the disappointed frown from covering his face, but played it off. "She needs to stop. Ever since she got stuck with me, I swear, she's been trying to embarrass me by getting me stuck with everyone…"

It wasn't much of a stretch. And now that he thought about it, it made sense. When he was stuck under the stupid plant with Danny, Ava had been right there. He wondered if she purposely led them so they would be under it together… and now she had placed it in his own home, where he was bound to be caught under it.

Ava, not one to take an accusation without a fight, spoke up from the table. "That's a good idea, Peter. Thanks." She gave him an evil smile which, like MJ's, promised his future would prove to be… _interesting_.

He ignored Sam and walked into the dining room to join the others. The conversation flowed freely with Aunt May asking various questions about school and their families. Peter was hyper aware of Sam next to him, and also slightly concerned at how quiet he was.

" _So_ , Peter." Ava had the same predatory smile back. Peter chanced a glance up the table, and found the others were listening intently to one of Aunt May's stories. "Would being caught under the mistletoe with Sam _really_ be that embarrassing?"

Before he could answer, Sam turned to face her. "Ava, leave me out of your feud with Parker. Geeze, I don't need to suffer because you can't let it go."

"Suffer?" Peter gasp at him. Would kissing him really be _that_ awful for Sam? He supposed it shouldn't surprise him, it was no secret that Sam would rather have extra training than hang out with him. He rolled his eyes and forced a smirk. "I think I'd be the one suffering there, Buckethead."

"Whatever." Sam turned back to listen to Aunt May.

"Sooo…"

Peter turned back to Ava. She had a gleam in her eye. "So?"

"Nothing." She gave him a toothy grin before also turning back to listen to Aunt May.

After dinner Luke and Ava volunteered to clean up the table, while Danny and Sam started on the dishes. Peter shrugged and offered to take out the trash.

But first.. "Aunt May, come see the living room." He wanted to show her how festive it was. He didn't expect her to grab his arm and tug him back towards the kitchen.

"Wha?"

She smiled and kissed his cheek before pointing up to the mistletoe.

A chorus of "Awwws" erupted from the kitchen, but Peter couldn't bring himself to wipe at his face.

* * *

 **4**

He hadn't seen Ava at all since training that morning, which worried him more than hearing the goblin was on the loose. It had been three days since they had dinner at Aunt May's, and she had yet to make any move. He expected an attack, some sort of push- most likely into _Sam_ , if the looks she'd been giving them were any indication.

Speaking of _Sam_ … he really needed to get over that silly crush. It was perfectly clear Sam didn't feel the same, he'd even been avoiding him more than usual. The rumor mill was talking about how he'd kissed Danny and MJ after getting caught under the mistletoe -and no doubt being hounded by Ava and Luke to follow the _precious_ (evil) tradition.

He was rushing through the halls of the tricarrier, and, in hindsight, he should have kept his guard up. Fury demanded a meeting after training and, of course, Peter forgot about it. He knew he was in for a ream out, and was always glad his mask hid his full face.

As he exited the meeting room side by side with Fury, he was greeted by the smiling faces of his team. Even Nova was there, so, yea, he probably wasn't going to enjoy whatever was coming,  
but his spidey sense wasn't ringing…

Ava cleared her throat and pointed up. Fury and Peter looked up at the offending plant over the door. Peter made to leave, but his team was blocking his path.

"Come on Webs, you know the drill." Sam's mocking only made his shoulders stiffen further.

So far, he'd kissed Ava on her hand, been kissed on the forehead by Danny, and on the cheek by Aunt May. He glanced at fury, hoping he would put an end to the show, tell them off, and set Peter free. He looked up at Fury, doing his best to convey his hope from behind his mask.

Fury glared down at him, "Children. I swear." He crossed his arms with a smirk and continued to glare at Peter.

Peter pointed at his team. "Yea, tell them!" But Fury only continued to glare at him with a bemused smirk. This could _not_ be happening. With an eye roll no one could see, he crouched down to the floor. The mask hid his grimace as he touched his lips to Fury's left shoe. He quickly stood up and briskly walked down the hallway and around the corner. The laughter from his team followed him until he was off the tricarrier.

* * *

 **5**

Since the incident with Fury, Peter did his best to avoid his team. It was such a low blow, embarrassing, prank, and frankly he wanted nothing to do with any of them. Even Sam and his stupid perfect hair. At that thought he dropped his head against his locker- so much for getting _over_ it.

"Are you alright, Peter?" MJ leaned against the locker next to his. "You've been quiet this week. Well, quieter than _normal_."

"Ah, you know, stuff, things, the usual." He waved her off. "I'm fine."

"Riiiight. And it has nothing to do with you avoiding Sam?"

Peter jumped slightly at that. "All of them, not just Sam. They played a stupid prank and…"

"Aaaaand you're pouting."

"I am _not_ pouting. Just… being slightly sulkier than normal." He grinned, "Besides, they're the ones missing out on my awesomeness."

"MMhmmm." MJ bit her lip. "Peter, you never gave Harry or I the cold shoulder like this when we played pranks on you."

Peter shrugged. "That's different. I could never stay mad at you guys." He thought for a moment before adding, "Not that you'd _let_ me stay mad at you." They shared a laugh, remembering the one time Peter was avoiding MJ so she showed up at his house and refused to leave until he relented.

Just then he noticed she was holding a long metal stick. "MJ, is that what I think it is? I thought you said 'selfie sticks are the root of all evil' or something like that."

MJ shrugged. "I found out how useful they are. Which reminds me… if you can suck your pouty lip back in for a few moments, I want to get a group photo before the winter break."

Peter smirked. "So, you didn't come over to chat? I'm hurt."

She whacked his arm. "We can chat after. It took me forever to get everyone rounded up!"

Peter followed her to a secluded stairwell towards the back of school. As she explained it, they had less chance of someone walking into their shot back there. MJ organized them with Luke, Harry, and Peter in the back, then Sam and Danny, and Ava and herself in the front.

"Okay, this is the first time I've tried this, so it may take a few shots." She hooked her camera to the stick and held it out. "Okay, One- Two- THREE!"

The flash went off and she reeled it back in to look at the photo. "Hmm, okay, I think I need to be in the back. We'll try for a higher angle this time, maybe?" She rearranged them a few times until she was happy. "Okay, this should be a good composition!"

Peter wasn't happy about it. He was stuck in the front next to Sam. Sam, who smelled amazing, who looked stunning in the sweeter he was wearing…and who would never return his feelings. It was for MJ, so he sucked it up for the few moments they would be stuck standing so close their shoulders touched.

"Come on, MJ. What's taking so long?"

"Sorry, had to adjust my camera." He heard movement behind him then: "Okay! One-Two-THREE!"

Peter was puzzled at first, there had been no flash, and the camera wasn't out front. Then, the snickers started.

"Guys, look up."

Sam and Peter both looked over their heads to find mistletoe hanging from the selfie stick directly over them. They turned around in unison, each glaring daggers at their friends.

Ava and MJ highfived, ignoring the threat in their eyes. Danny and Luke made kissy faces at them. Harry just grinned, at least he looked _almost_ sorry.

Peter turned to face Sam and found he was already staring at him. His heart sped up the longer they stood there, and Peter was fighting the urge to just kiss Sam and get it over with. Out of everyone he had been stuck under the stupid plant with, Sam was the only one he wouldn't mind kissing. Even if it was just on the forehead, or the cheek, or his hand. He stayed frozen, unable to move towards Sam- his eyes zeroed in on Sam's lips, and he knew if he moved his body wouldn't listen to reason and he would find himself _kissing_ Sam. –Sam who would never want to kiss him back.

"Come oooon guys."

Sam turned back to them with a glare. "I hate you guys."

And that was it. Sam didn't want to kiss him- would _never_ want to. He was upset just at the _idea_ of it. Would this ruin what was slowly becoming a friendship?

"Cup his cheeeeeek Sammy!" The taunts were so far away Peter couldn't tell who was talking. He could barely make out the muffled words as blood pounded in his ears.

A tanned hand reached out to him, it was warm on his cheek as brushed over. Peter couldn't do anything but watch as Sam slowly drifted closer. He paused for a moment, hovering just far enough that they were not touching. Peter could feel his breath on his skin and let his eyes drift closed. Was it really happening? He wasn't dreaming again, right? His head involuntarily pushed against the warmth of Sam's hand, almost nuzzling it. After a few heartbeats of inaction, Sam moved closer, closing the gap between them. Peter's skin tingled with anticipation, this was what he wanted, had wanted for a long time.

But there was no contact with his lips. Or any lips. Peter's eyes shot open as a warm, wet, tongue licked his face from his chin to his temple. The hand left his face and he could feel the loss immediately. He stared at Sam with wide eyes as their friends laughed.

"See, Peter? I told you I found a use for this awful thing. Does anyone want it? I'm just going to throw it away."

"Woo, Sam! That almost looked real there for a moment!"

Sam blinked at Peter. "Did- did you think I was going to–"

Peter shook his head, doing his best to stave off the wave of heartbreak. "That, Sam, is one thing I'll never think." Because Sam would never feel that way about him. Mistletoe or not, Sam would never kiss him. He forced his tears back and smirked at Sam. "Let me know if you want to get revenge."

He was down the hall before Sam could reply.

* * *

 **+1**

Luckily, their winter break started and Peter was able to avoid each and every one of his friends without being super obvious. He ignored their calls, pretended not to be home, and even hid in his attic when MJ broke in. But- yea, he didn't want to talk to them.

So, when he walked down for breakfast one day to find MJ _and_ Ava already there, he seriously contemplated simply running away. "Peter."

"MJ." He rubbed his face and took a seat at the table. "Ava."

"We're sorry, Peter." MJ laid her hand on his arm.

"Yes, dude. I didn't think…"

"WE," MJ turned to Ava. "We didn't think. Ava told me about how you and Sam seemed to be crushing on each other, and well, we wanted to push."

Peter blinked at them, "You think Sam and I.."

"Yes." Ava rolled her eyes like it was obvious. "I swear, I thought that prank would get you guys to admit it- but… "

"Sam is just sulking. He thinks you hate him or something."

Peter rubbed at his temples. "He'll get over it. There is no way he feels the same for me, so, just let it go. Please, _please_ , don't try to do me any more favors."

After they left he returned to his room. There were some experiments he wanted to finish- and his web shooters were due for a thorough cleaning. He had plenty to keep him busy and his mind occupied on things other than _Sam_. A few hours, and a stiff neck, later, Peter decided it was time for a break.

Before he could leave his room there was a sharp tap at his window. He rolled his eyes before turning around to answer it. No doubt MJ and Ava told the others he was home. But, it wasn't Danny or Luke outside his window. It was Sam.

He contemplated not opening it, but curiosity got the better of him. Sam was the only one who had _not_ tried to call, or text, or break in. Cold air smacked him in the face when he opened the window. Sam made no move to enter.

"Come in, aren't you cold?" The other teen wasn't wearing his Nova helmet, he had to be freezing.

"Always. But…" He looked away.

Peter rested his head on the side of the window. "Come in or leave. I'm closing this window in like five seconds."

"Wait. Wait. I want a do-over."

Peter raised an eyebrow at Sam's declaration. Sam motioned over his head, to a spot on the outside of the window. "What…Oh…" There, taped to his window, was mistletoe. His eyes darted to Sam's.

His confusion melted away when Sam cupped his cheek. It was colder than before, but somehow also _warmer_. Peter could only stare at Sam again as he inched closer. When Sam paused, Peter couldn't stop himself from closing the gap himself, capturing Sam's lips with his own.

When they parted, both were smiling. But Peter's self doubt returned. "This isn't another prank, is it?"

" _Peter_ " Sam kissed him again. "No prank. Dude, I _like_ you, okay?"

"Okay." Peter smirked as he cupped Sam's cheek. "More than okay." He leaned closer, but instead of kissing Sam, he licked the side of his face in one long stroke. "Come inside?"

Sam beamed at him as he climbed into the room. "So, revenge ideas?" He wiped at the side of his face.

"How about, we live happily ever after?" Peter pulled Sam close.

"And burn all the mistletoe?"

"And burn all the mistletoe."

* * *

Thank you for reading!

Yay! It's been forever since I wrote a 5+1… I forgot how fun these are!


End file.
